In closets in buildings, connections between transmission media are made through connectors mounted on patch panels. Typically, a patch panel includes a plate having an array of openings therein. A connector is mounted in each of the openings. Connectors which are used include optical fiber connectors, coaxial connectors and copper modular connectors.
Arrangements for releasably holding connectors in a panel plate have been disclosed in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,439 which issued on Mar. 17, 1992 in the name of J. R. Arnett is disclosed a plate having an opening therein. A rear side of the wall plate includes a collar for engaging the connector and holding it together with the wall plate. The collar is formed by sidewalls and top and bottom walls which connect the sidewalls. Grooves extend from a front face of the wall plate inwardly along each sidewall and terminate in a ledge. A connector such as a jack to be received in the opening in the wall plate includes a cavity for receiving a plug and a latching system formed along each of opposed sidewalls thereof. The latching system includes two collinear spaced stop members and a flexible member which includes a wedge-shaped tab. The stop members and the flexible member are spaced apart a first distance and the distance between the stop members and the front surface of the connector is a distance which corresponds to the distance between the back edges of the sidewalls and the front surface of the wall plate. The distance between the back edge of each sidewall and ledge is somewhat less than the corresponding distance on the connector. This difference provides sufficient clearance to allow the connector and wall plate to be interlocked together with only a small amount of relative movement thereafter. A tool is provided for insertion into the grooves to depress the wedge-shaped tabs when it is desired to withdraw the connector from the wall plate. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,018 which issued on Aug. 20, 1991 in the name of Jamie R. Arnett.
In the prior art, connectors could only be removed from the rear of the panel. Consequently, wiring work on a prior art patch panel generally has to be carried out behind the panel. This may cause problems because of all the wiring which is disposed behind the panel. Craftspeople working behind the patch panel inadvertently may disarrange wiring or cause disconnections.
Patch panels are available that can be used for optical fiber, for coaxial cable or for copper wiring, but in the marketplace there is not one which can be used for all kinds of connectors. The collar of the plate disclosed in the above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,439 is fixed to accepting one particular kind of connector.
What is sought after and what seemingly is not available is a patch panel which may include any of several different kinds of connectors. Further, the patch panel should be such that connections may be made from the front of the panel as opposed to the requirement that craftspeople work at the rear of the panel.